


Cosmic Lover

by typeojess



Category: Juton Loki, Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typeojess/pseuds/typeojess
Summary: What appears to be a meteor crash landing is not. Curious about this Mary Hiddleston does her own investigating and encounters a Jotun Loki, a lover unlike any other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any writing mishaps.

It was an evening much like any other evening. A spring breeze making its way through the bedroom window while the curtains swayed softly almost hypnotic. Trying to forget the day’s events Mary sought the silence of her bedroom. With a sigh she hesitated in changing her clothes as she made her way to her bedroom closet.

Thinking to herself how wonderful it would be to have a lover unlike any other. It’s not like she wanted the sun, moon and stars but someone interestingly smart, humorous and mysteriously attractive.

Taking a deep breath Mary sat down on the side her bed and looked outside her window. Silently wishing for a new life somewhere else she gazed into the darkening sky. Looking for the North Star she placed her wishes within that moment and kissed it away to the cosmos.

Settling down for bedtime she laid down and logged into Facebook on her smartphone to see what was going on within some of her groups. While posting some final pics and messaging she heard a loud hissing sound that grew louder. Jumping up to hear where the sound came from she looked outside her bedroom window only to see a streaking ball of bluish green light hurling down towards the mountains not too far from her.

Thinking to herself if her mind was playing tricks on her she then rubbed her eyes and saw the tail end of what she thought was a meteor. Hitting the earth the blueish green light cast a huge glow lighting up the night sky and everything around. Gasping in shock Mary backed up slowly only to fall upon her bed she then called the National UFO Reporting Center.

Speaking to someone about the incident she just witnessed and filing a report she felt calmed down, somewhat. Over the phone representative confirmed to her that there was a meteor shower taking place in her area and there was nothing to worry about. Feeling a tingle of apprehension she tried to disregard what she felt and thanked the person over the phone for helping her confirm it was nothing.

Hanging the phone up she felt the electricity of a lightning storm outside but the weather was not overcast at all. Trying to push her unsettling feelings aside Mary then throw back the covers and settled into bed. Closing her eyes she wished again for her wish as she kissed it out to the cosmos.

Not too far after.....

* * *

 

Waking up slowly moaning in pain he tried to get up. Focusing on the pain he closed his dark red eyes and a shiver of cold spread throughout his blue body. Healing itself from the inside out he took a deep breath as he felt his rib cage popping in different places. Insides once crushed were in a state of self-repair and slowly but surely all will be well again physically.

Unable to move he muttered to himself _"What a fine job you got yourself into. Unable to maneuver a vessel of this size much yet use the Bifrost?"_

Looking over to where the control panel was he was able to reach across it with his long fingers touching the release lever. Snapping in half the small shuttle gradually opened from its backside. Smiling inwardly he knew that his recovery time would be short for his Jotunn stature was strong and adaptable. Taking another inward breath he held himself up slowly at first and stood there looking at the vessel location.

Images flashed across the screen panel and a red beacon light blinked. Confused and light headed he closed its eyes and asked the ship's response system. _"Liora 10, where am I?"_ What seemed like a few seconds became minutes. Angered by the lack of response he yelled aloud _"Liora 10. My location...Damn it!"_

Jumbled sounds and images displayed out before him and showed his exact location. Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. Hitting the panel with his fists the lights of the ship turned off and on. Angered by what was revealed he hunched in pain as he felt his ribs crack into position once more.

Blinding pain coursed throughout his body as he felt weak and his vision blurred, he then passed out.


	2. Engage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Hiddleston goes and finds out what exactly the situation is and deals with an injured Jotun Loki.

Waking up during the early morning hours Mary drank her fill of coffee and decided to investigate the fallen meteor site. Unable to sleep due to her restless curiosity she wanted answers and she was going to find them.

Dressing in black skinny jeans, black tank top and her favorite black leather jacket along with knee high black leather boots. She was the image of ready to kick some ass attitude for today's findings. Tying her long dark brown hair back and slipping on her dark sun glasses she made her way outside to her jeep.

Grabbing her cross bow and few other items and gadgets, she loaded them into the back seat and took off. Making her way onto the freeway driving towards the local mountain areas she saw the breathtaking beauty of them. Turning on the radio to pass the time she turned up the music that was playing. Giggling to herself at the current song that played 'Up All Night To Get Lucky', she couldn't help it but sing along to the festive tune.

Blasting the music to pass her time driving her phone's GPS unit directed her to the pending location. As to where that was she herself didn't know but went on a random gut intuition.

Driving into the middle of nowhere she looked into the darkening sky and knew evening was slowly approaching. ‘Fuck this shit’ she thought to herself as she felt her curiosity got the better of her. Driving deeper into the mountain canyons the roads were gradually getting bumpy.

Thank god for her jeep can make any terrain an easy ride considering how bad the gravel road was. Cautiously she drove around some areas that were deep in brush and trees. The lights on her jeep lit up casting a broader view of where she was going. Looking in her rear view mirror she saw a pulsating bluish light which came through the thicket of trees.

Slowing down she stopped the jeep and parked alongside the dirt road. Grabbing her cross bow and flashlight she walked towards the source of the strange light. Nervously she scanned the area around her and nearly screamed as she saw a small rabbit dart out in front of her. Laughing to herself and trying to keep calm she stood still as she heard a loud humming sound.

Focusing on where the sound came from she followed it and came upon to where the strange pulsating light was. Few yards in front of her she walked passed a few thicket of brush and trees, she then stopped in her tracks.

Unbelievable.

Scanning the situation in front of her it appears to be a wreckage of some sort. Unable to process what she was seeing she then flashed her light onto the strange ship.

Walking closer she realized that this indeed was indeed what she saw fall from the sky. No meteor at all but a full-fledged UFO! Holy fuck she thought to herself as the situation dawned on her. Trying to keep calm she circled the craft and heard a loud hissing sound. She stumbled backwards as she saw the side of the ship slowly opening.

Casting a blinding blueish light she saw a tall humanoid figure stagger itself out and fell to the ground.


	3. Unspeakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions between Mary and Loki. Mary helps him with his injuries and takes him home with her.

Gasping in shock she froze in place as she heard the humanoid grunt in pain. Not sure what to do she held up her loaded crossbow and made her way closer. Making some movement the humanoid lifted his head up and tried to focus on the individual that was a few feet in front of him. His Jotunn senses were jumbled as he thought it was another alien intruder. Biting his bottom lip in pain he held out his left hand which formed an ice blade and shot the weapon the alien held.

Freezing the target instantaneously Mary dropped her now frozen cross bow which hit the ground in shattered pieces. 'Holy shit' were the words going through her mind as she realized that this humanoid meant harm.

Grabbing for her boot dagger she heard the humanoid speak _"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"_ in a harsh tone. Held in her stance she looked upon him with fear as she met his eyes that were staring back at hers. Dark, too dark the eyes looked at her for she couldn't see any color to them.

 _"Do you find the situation amusing?"_ the humanoid said in agitation to the mute alien. _"No. I do not."_ Mary replied.

Surprised that it answered back the humanoid slowly stood up grabbing onto the side of the ship for support. Standing before her the humanoid was curious and slowly walked towards Mary. With each step closer he was able to make out her form and thought to himself she is not an alien, but a human female.

Startled as the humanoid came closer to her she discovered he was definitely looking at her with curious appeal. As his eye sight came into clearer focus he smirked at his silent approval of her physical form.

 _"Midgardian female indeed. Have you not seen another male species before...besides your own kind?"_ asked the humanoid.

Fumbling upon her words Mary responded quietly _"No. I mean yes. Oh fuck!"_ Realizing her stumbled answer the humanoid stepped closer to her without breaking eye contact _"What about one such as myself?"_ he asked. Unable to break his hypnotic gaze Mary replied _“No.”_

Just as he stepped aside Mary gazed him twice over making out his tall sculpted form. Not overly built but with a well-shaped defined lithe muscular body. His facial skin tone appeared dark but from the light of the open ship door his skin was blue. Also marking his skin were thin light blueish line markings almost tribal like that adorned his face and alongside his neck. His face was another startling feature to look upon. High cheekbones with a curved jawline and thin lips that were formed intelligently. His high forehead which graced him with an otherworldly understanding also possessed deep set mysterious eyes. Eyes the color of the deep red garnets that gave him an eerie soft appeal.

 

Mary wondered to herself if the rest of his body was marked with the facial lines. Blushing at her thoughts she shyly looked up at him as a smile crept upon his face. _“Admiring what you see?”_ He asked her as he caught her gaze sizing up his body as if searching for some hidden meaning by his dark blue armored attire. _“Yes.”_ Mary replied hesitantly. Thinking to herself she wondered if his armor was a shield of sorts due to the clothing that appeared to be sturdy leather in appearance.

 

Tilting his head the humanoid looked at her with curiosity as his vision fully cleared. _"My, my you seem the fierce one. Tell me. Does the Midgardian have a name?"_ Replying with her quick wit _"Yes it does. Before I tell you mine, tell me yours first?"_ Smiling at herself inwardly she held her chin up and looked at the humanoid. Meeting her gaze he firmly replied _"I am Loki of Jotunheim and Asgard."_ Content with his reply a small smile appeared as he asked her _"My dear, now it's your turn. Name please?"_

Waiting for a few seconds she said confidently _"My name is Mary, Mary Hiddleston to be exact. And as you can see I'm from Earth or some say Midgard. By the way it's nice to meet you Mr. Loki of Jotunheim Asgard!"_ Ending it with a humorous undertone she couldn't help it but started giggling at the formal introduction she was having with him.

Glancing at her with a puzzled look Loki asked _"What do you find so amusing?"_ Mary chuckled _"You."_

Not finding any humor into the situation he knew he was going to need her help but going about it was another. He looked down to his side and realized his wound was slowly healing and it required his attention. Putting his hand across the area he felt a sharp pain that brought him to his knees.

Without thinking Mary came close to him and flashed her flashlight onto him and saw a gaping flesh wound on his side. Fresh blood trickled down from his hand as he held the wound to protect it from further opening. Knowing the situation was serious she knew when someone needed help and this humanoid that called himself Loki was in serious need. Kneeling down next to his side Mary held on to his shoulder and slowly assisted him upright.

 _"I know we just met Loki, but that is a serious fucking wound you have there. You need help. And I'm going to help you!"_ Mary said in a serious tone.

Grunting in pain he replied _"That I know...I usually heal quickly but due to my injuries it is taking longer than expected."_ Thinking of his Jotunn physical characteristics he said seriously to her _"If you saw what I did to your weapon earlier...with all due respects I need for you not to make any direct skin contact with me. Do you understand?”_

Noticing the intensity of his tone and his different alien nature she nodded her head yes. With that Loki held on to her as she slowly brought him close to the ship to lean on for support.

Looking at Loki, she said _“Ok, Lokicakes here is what's going to happen. I am going to get my jeep and your coming with me. If you stay here the freakin' government will take your ass and I'm sure Shield Agents will be here anytime now! Just give me five minutes."_ With that Loki smiled and then started to cough up blood.

'Oh shit' Mary said under her breath as she ran through the brush and thicket of trees. What seemed like seconds felt like hours Mary thought to herself as she made her way to her jeep. She jumped in and started it up and sped off to the area of trees where the pulsating light was fading. Thinking back to Loki's situation as she drove she knew she was getting more than she bargained for. 'To hell with it' she thought to herself as she stopped her jeep, grabbed her blanket out of her back seat and made her way back to the ship. Running through the brush she knew it was going to be challenging to get Loki through but time was of the essence. Pushing back her immediate fear of what Shield Agents would do she made her way to Loki's side.

 _“Ok, Loki. Got this blanket here, wrap it to your side put some pressure on it and put your arm around me."_ Mary calmly said as Loki followed her instructions he then wrapped one arm around her as they made their way slowly towards her jeep.

Helping him into the passenger side she closed the door as Loki motioned to her with his hand. Puzzled she asked _"Do I need to get something for you?"_ Looking at her Loki held up what looked like a square sized Aquamarine cube of sorts which had a swirling center structure inside. Almost as if alive the cube lite up while Loki chanted something in a strange language. Within a minute a blinding blue light swirled around the ship and slowly faded into nothing.

'What the fuck' thought Mary as she saw the entire area of the crash site disappear before her very eyes. Gaping in disbelief she heard Loki cough and jumped into her seat and sped off to the main road.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary takes Loki into her home to heal from his injuries and finds herself being physically attracted to him.

After two hours speeding towards home on the highway she thanked her lucky stars she didn't get stopped. Looking over at Loki's slumped body as his head was leaned up against the passenger window she felt nervous. With his eyes closed and slow breathing she knew he needed his wound tended to and some rest.

Driving up to her home she stopped her jeep and then tried to wake up Loki. _"Hey there sleepy head, we're home."_ Opening his eyes he felt lightheaded and slowly sat up in his seat and asked her _"Where is home…exactly?"_

Walking her way around the jeep to his side to help him out Mary said _"Home is where you’re going to rest your head and heal…on the couch."_ Looking at her he expressed a weary smile as she opened the side door and helped him out of his seat. Making sure no skin contact she steadied him up under his arm as they both made their way slowly up the steps to the front of her door. Fiddling with her keys she then unlocked the door and turned on the lights. Making their way slowly to the front living room she assisted Loki to the long couch. Finally sitting down Loki took a deep sigh as he held onto his side which was tender to the touch.

Closing the front door Mary made her way to the bathroom for her medical kit. Grabbing the kit along with a few clean cloths and towels she made her way back into the living room.

 _"I'm no nurse but can clean that nasty wound of yours. Did you want anything hard to drink to numb the pain like beer, wine or better yet whiskey?"_ Mary asked Loki as she went into her kitchen to gather a basin of warm soapy water. Loki, pondering her question replied _"The strongest drink you have and then some."_

Checking out her kitchen cabinets she found some Vodka, Tequila and Jack Daniels Whiskey and decided all of them sounded good. Grabbing some orange juice and coke along with the liquor she made her way back into the living room setting the items on the end table. Loki curiously picked up a bottle and started to down its contents. Shocked at his thirst but maybe due to his pain Mary thought to herself, let him do what he is going to do because he is going to need it after she is done tending to him. Forgetting the basin Mary went back to the kitchen to grab it along with a bag of nacho chips and animal cookies. Making her way next to Loki on the couch she realized up close he is truly an attractive man or alien being in his case.

Loki smiled as he sensed her thoughts and asked _“Anything wrong Mary?”_

 _“No, I am just going to need for you to take off your top jacket and anything else so I can get to that wound of yours.”_ Blushing at her answer she made herself busy while Loki took off the articles of clothing that Mary requested be removed. Wash cloths in hand and antibacterial foam soap in the other Mary turned to Loki and nearly floored it as her eyes saw his part of his naked body. Hot damn, she thought as she tried to keep her composure as she slowly looked over his chest area that was adorned with the same markings that he had along his face and neck. Most definitely sculptured and not overly muscular and his skin coloring what one can describe as sapphire blue in appearance. Trying hard not to noticeably blush she focused her attention on his wound and realized that the opening was going to need some stitches.

Bringing the wash cloth close she gently patted the area around the wound and ran some water directly over the opening. Winching from the shock of pain Loki jerked and took another swing from the Vodka bottle. Gently cleaning the area and making sure there was no fragments inside she can she applied ointment and prepared to stitch the wound closed.

After a time making sure Loki didn’t move around Mary sealed the last stitch and covered it with gauze and a large band-aid. Planting a kiss on her hand she gently touched Loki’s covered wound and smiled up at him. _“Told you that it would be OK didn’t I?”_ Smiling at her accomplishment she stood up, cleared out the mess and went into the kitchen.

Sitting back down Loki sighed as he felt an overwhelming sense of relaxation as his body calmed down and heard the rumblings of his stomach call out to him. Looking at the bag of nacho chips and animal cookies he opened the chips and starting eating. _“What are these thin toasts? They are delicious.”_ Loki said out loud as he devouring half the bag. _“Those my dear Lokicakes are Nacho chips with cheese. They go great with bean dip or anything else.”_ Mary said smiling while she made herself something hard to drink. Turning on the television there was a report on the local news about a meteor crash within a few miles away from her location. Trying to not to think about the recent situation she flipped through some channels and decided the Cooking Network was something to watch. After a few episodes of Iron Chef she turned to check on Loki and found him passed out asleep. Covering him up with a blanket she then cleared the area and found all the bottles of liquor were empty and both bags of chips and cookies. Shaking her head in disbelief she went into the kitchen and grabbed the last Coke bottle and turned off the living lights and made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

Taking a brief shower and changing into her shirt and shorts she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes and soon was asleep.


	5. Dream Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dreaming both Loki and Mary meet to have a sexual encounter.

Dancing. At least it felt like it or the sensations of movement within water, graceful swaying of limbs perfectly content in harmony. Feeling a pressing sensation against her body she felt sensual and wild yet spiritually free. Wishing she knew who held her close she tried to look up to see who it was but couldn’t make out a face but eyes that pierced directly through her. Eyes that reflected dark pools of rubies that shimmered within a midnight sky that called out to her soul from afar. Answering that call Mary felt passionate kisses placed across her jawline and cool caresses around her naked body. Opening up her soul she allowed the dance to continue as she felt apart of herself being taken away. Slowly pulling her to a longing she could no longer resist as she gave into this heavenly dream that lead her way to such bliss.

Hearing her name whispered softly against her ear as she felt lips kissing her neck. Sensual touches upon her breasts, her hips and along the inside of her inner thighs. Aching with need she parted her legs as she felt the stroking of her inner most private pleasure.

 _“Loki, please take me…”_ Were the words of longing Mary spoken out loud as she felt various parts of herself being touched by smooth tentacles that slithered around her body. Closing her eyes she relished the erotic touches that overtook her as she welcomed the suction of hungry mouths that worshiped her. Unable to think she moved her hips wider welcoming the passion that her dream lover gave and wanted. Feeling a growing sensation within her she knew her body was being claimed and loved.

Softly moaning she felt a tentacle plant one of its suction cup lips upon her clitoris as a firm cock entered her. Moving tenderly she felt it swell inside of her as she moved her hips welcoming its glorious length. Sensation overload washed over her as she felt additional sucking tentacles claiming her horny nipples as she was being fucked senseless. Opening her eyes she gazed at her dream lover as he claimed her mouth with his own. Ravenous and wanting, the deep garnet eyes stared back at hers revealing himself as he whispered _“Mary. Do you desire to mate with me?"_ Hearing him say those words drove her over the edge as she answered him with the release of her powerful orgasm. Waves upon waves of pleasure she felt herself being pulled apart as her body felt the sensual assault of his hunger.

 _“Yes. I want to mate with you! Only you Loki.”_ Hearing her answer he pounded her while tasting every part of her body’s essence. Sucking on her harder Loki felt his tentacles harden as he fucked her unlike any other. Hearing her cries of passion he then felt the physical buildup of long time desire being unraveled as he came into her body hard. Pouring his cum into her, Mary felt another strong climax as her vaginal walls pulsated around his cock milking his large thick load. Hearing his deep moans she then gave into another heavenly orgasm.

 _“Loki…I’m cumming..Oh fuck…I’m cumming hard!”_ Mary moaned out loud as she felt apart of herself give into the power of Loki’s erotic mating. Staring back at her Loki kissed her hard and yet again claimed her body as she drifted off into the dreams of his Jotunn love.

* * *

 

Meanwhile downstairs…

  
Waking up from a deep sleep Loki conjured the blue cube staring at it and slowly closed his eyes as he felt Mary in his dreams. Processing the images and sensations he knew what it was like to taste, touch and to mate with her. Reflecting in silence he knew she was a part of his life path and knew what he had to do to claim her as his own. Opening his eyes while turning the cube around in various directions as if peering into another gateway he then fell back to sleep.

  
Upstairs…  
Twisting in her sleep Mary woke up to her phone alarm and quick shut it off. Feeling the heavy lingering of sleep she turned to her side and drifted off once more.


End file.
